The Next Generation
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: The Mulders are missing. Mulder,Scully, and Melissa. Join our next young  FBI agents Riley langly,Daniel Byers, and Logan Frohike as they search for them.Also, Lana Lang from Smallville  hides in Washington under new name.Crossover with Smallville! Review
1. Description of Story

The Next Generation Description

Authors: XFWRITER & Goldenwolf88

category: X-files/ Lonegunmen/Smallville Crossover.

What happens to the X-files when Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes can no longer run the X-files? Years after being closed, Melissa Mulder reopens the X-files and runs it herself for awhile until

what she is investigating causes her to dissapear. Daniel soon takes over his mother's position and watches a tape of his mom and decides he must search for her. Desperate to find their Daughter, Mulder and Scully go to search for her, but wind up missing also. Daniel begins to search for his mom but realizes he needs help and can't do it alone. He is soon joined by Riley Langly who moves back to Washington from New York, and Logan Frohike who is working in his restaurant as an undercover FBI Agent.

Soon to join the trio, Lana Lang moves to Washington D.C. to get away from Lex. While there, Lana undergoes a new identity, is soon called Haylie Browning, and she divorces Lex by getting an Omen. Lana soon falls in love with Logan Frohike who puts her in FBI protection. And Lana winds up pregnant, but doesn't know who the baby belongs to either Logan or Lex. Not wanting to accept his wife is dead, Lex goes to Washington to try to make amends with his wife.

Lois Lane soon arrives to. To tell Lana about the death of her cousin Chloe Sullivan.

Lacy, Edmund, and Edward three of Clark Kent's new buddies want to cause trouble. Clark finds himself in trouble again with new set of friends. Who will help him then?

The Cast List includes:

Jennifer Aniston: Older Melissa Mulder

Riley Langly: Katherine Hiegel.

Daniel Byers: Seth Green

Logan Frohike: Tobey Maguire.

Lana Lang/ HAylie Browning Frohike: Kristin Kreuk


	2. Melissa Mulder: Missing

Story: X-files the Next Generation

Summary: The Mulders are missing. Mulder, Scully, and Melissa Byers. Join Riley Langly, Daniel Byers and Logan Frohike as they search for them. Also, Lana Lang moves to Washington to hide and goes under a new name. Her and Logan also fall in love.

Fanfic Genre: X-files crossover with Smallville.

Special Appearances by: Lex Luthor, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the shows characters either X-files or Smallville. I'm just borrowing some of the original characters to satisfy my fanfiction hunger. Some of the characters in this story are made up to and aren't apart of the original series for instance, Riley Langly, Daniel Byers, Logan frohike and Melissa Mulder Byers.

Jennifer Aniston guest stars as older Melissa Mulder Byers:

Melissa Byers smiled at the camera before her and began to talk to her son. She wanted to do a video for him to view as he got older in case something happened to her, so he would have something to remember her by. "Gosh, I'm not really sure as what to say", she looked staring into the camera. Her long Honey Blonde hair fell to her shoulders.

"Daniel, I want you to know that I'll always love you even if I can't always be in your life. You mean the world to me. If for any reason I'm not there, I never meant to purposely leave you or your dad. I love you two very much. I hope that someday, you'll grow to be more like your father". Melissa went on and on about what she expected Daniel to become. Then at the end, she became teary eyed. "Daniel, please, whatever you do, don't get into too deep with the X-files like I did. It can ruin your life." then the screen went fuzzy.

Daniel switched off the tv. It only seemed like yesturday since his mother was with him. Healthy and happy. But, why did she go missing? that part he didn't understand and he was determined to solve and to find her. He just didn't know where to begin. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick spiky auburn hair.

Riley Langly sighed as she sat on the plane. Melissa Byers was missing, Riley had grown up next door to the Byers family, eventually she began to regard Melissa and John as family. Riley worked for the FBI in New York city, but as soon as she got wind of this from her mother, she put in a transfer notice. However, it turns out she didn't need it. Her boss had already moved her over and got a new partner for her... Daniel Byers.


	3. New Partner in FBI

The Next Generation 1st part

Daniel had to smile when his boss told him who his new partner would be. Riley Langly. As kids they could not stand each other. Actually, Riley couldn't stand him. He had a major crush on her and always tried to ask her out. However, he gave up on the idea of them ever being a couple when she moved to New York.

Riley ran a hand through her long blonde hair as she pasrked at the Hoover FBI Building. She couldn't believe she was going to see Daniel. She couldn't stand him when they were kids. He would always tease her, so she never got up the courage to tell him that she had a thing for him. FOr the first time since she moved, Riley was nervous.

She walked through the building, ignoring the looks she got from most of the males. Riley mentally slapped herself for forgetting to change into her other business suit, the one with the pants. This one had a skirt that was a decent length, but she'd forgotten about the slit in the back. She pulled her black blazer tighter around her and played with the bottom as she took the elevator down to the basement.

Daniel sat at his desk filling out paperwork on one side was papers for him to fill out. On the other was papers for Riley. The Hoover Building had a strict policy that they had to keep files on everyone that worked for them. He was still filling out the paperwork when a tall blonde girl walked in. "Hi There", he said greeting her. He began to check her out.

"Daniel, you don't remember me? I'm hurt", Riley teased as she sat down. "Oh and you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor." she grinned, maybe the skirt had been a good idea. She looked at the papers and rolled her eyes. She hated filling those out.

"Oh, I remember you, I was trying to be polite". Daniel fixed his jaw and tried to be business like and mature. "So how are thingsd Riley? Married? Got any kids? What was it like in New York?" Daniel tried not to show Rihe liked her. He was afraid she'd turn him down. Or be mean to him again.

Riley smiled. "I was engaged for awhile, but, ah, it didn't work out. No Kids. New York is beautiful. What have you been up to besides work? You look amazing". Riley began to ramble slightly but stopped when she realized what she had said. She blushed a little bit and looked down at her papers.

Daniel sighed. His life wasn't all that amazing. "I rarely have any fun Riley. Ever since Mom dissapeared, I spend long hours stuck in this office. I rarely make time for dating. There's just not a whole lot of girls interested in me. Every girl that I've been with has cheated on me. I've given up on dating". he leaned back into his chair having that deep, dark, disturbed look.

"Sounds like to me like you've been dating the wrong kind of girl", replied Riley. "I do know how you feel though. The guy I was supposed to marry cheated on me two months before our Wedding, with a bridesmaid", she added, scowling, but then laughed. "Can we say Jerry Springer?"

Daniel looked at her and then laughed. Then he cleared his throat and said "Sorry to hear that happened. I didn't think the whole thing was funny, but I did with the Jerry Springer thing". Daniel felt himself turn red. He hoped Riley didn't think he was making fun of her in which he wasn't not at all.

"It's fine", replied Riley. "Well, we're both done with paperwork, which is all we were assigned for the day. Do you want to go get a drink later?" Riley was almost scared to look at him, thinking he would say no.

Daniel smiled. He'd been looking forward into getting out of the building all day. "Sure. maybe we can get a bit to eat since I'm hungry to and can catch up on old times". he winked at her flashing his father's smile. He needed something to take his mind off of work awhile. He wondered if Riley still saw him like she did long time ago or did she see him in a whole new light?


	4. Meet Logan Frohike

Daniel and Riley decided to meet at Logan's, a local steak place for dinner. Both had wanted to go home and change first. Riley walked into the restaurant, being sat at booth as she waited for Daniel. She wore a knee length black leather skirt with a midnight blue sleevless blouse. Riley began to wonder what she was doing, inviting Daniel out; he didn't seem that interested in her.

Daniel walked into the restaurant wearing kacki pants, and a plain blue shirt. He spotted Riley and greeted her and sat down. The two ordered. Daniel cleared his throat and began to speak. He decided a little flirting wouldn't hurt. "You look hot tonight Riley. SO do you still hate me, like you used to, or do you feel something different?

Riley blushed. "I never really hated you. I just wanted you to think that because you always used to tease me about you having a thing for me, when I knew you didn't. playing with her fork she looked away, embarassed.

RIley was looking cuter than ever! Daniel grinned. "How do you know that for certain? I really did like you even had more than just a crush. I teased you because I liked you. And when I thought about asking you out, you acted coldly and moved away", he shrugged. "I practically gave up on you after that realizing you'd never fall for me".

Smiling, Riley drank the rest of her coffee. "I thought you were teasing me for a different reason. I distanced myself because I didn't want to get-"

Riley was intterupted as a deep voice yelled "Daniel and Riley? at the same table?! In my Restaurant?! Logan Frohike walked up to the two. "Daniel, we live in the same city but I never get to see you. And Riley? Not in the office in New YOrk? I may die of a heart attack. " Logan was one year younger than Daniel. The threee had grown up together, and despite Logan's teasing, were quite close.

"I was transferred down here. Daniel and I are partners now", grinned Riley. Standing up, she gave Logan a hug and he kissed her on the cheek, while winking at Daniel


	5. A problem

Daniel smiled watching the two hug. It had been so long since they last saw Logan. Daniel hadn't meant to stay so busy, but his mom depended on someone to save her. Daniel stood up to greet his best friend. "Sorry man, meant to call, but had gotten so busy about this case with mom. Dad and I aren't sleeping very well either. I'll try to keep in touch more often." Daniel had to admit at times like this, he needed his best friend.

"Hey, Man, don't worry about it. Let me know if I can do anything. Picking up a phone, not that hard". he joked. Logan apoligized as the kitchen began to yell for him and ran off, saying that Daniel and Riley's dinner was on the house and he was sorry for intterupting their date.

Riley laughed. "Logan hasn't changed a bit".

Daniel laughed to. "Yeah true. It's a good sign though. At least my best friend is still around when I need him. " Daniel began to eat his steak dinner. "So, Riley, do you consider this a date?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't mind him saying that". he said.

Riley smirked. "Really, you don't mind?" she took a sip of her beer, which had arrived with her dinner. It had been a long day. She glanced after Logan, vaguely wondering if the two had staged this.

"Really. I don't mind. I could use the company. Dad and the others think I need to get out more". The two talked trying to get to know one another. When Riley said something that made him laugh, Daniel began to choke on his steak. he began to caugh loudly. His eyes begged her to help him.

Riley jumped up and performed the Heimlich Maneuver just in time, "Are you okaY?" she fussed over Daniel, making sure he was alright.

Daniel felt the food come out. Everyone was staring. His heart pounded wildly. "Yes. I'm fine". he reassured Riley. He couldn't believe that Riley Langly just saved his life. "Thanks for saving me". he said blushing.

Riley smiled and kissed Daniel on the cheek. "Did you think I'd let you die?" She sat back down.

"Of course you wouldn't". Daniel said Laughing "Then again I deserve to since I was so awful to you when we were younger." he smiled at her. He was really glad he was with Riley tonight. She helped eased his loneliness. "Wanna go to my apartment afterwards?" he asked hoping he didn't sound to forward.

Riley thought for a minute, wondering what Daniel was up to. "Sure, that sounds fine". As the two walked out, she missed Logan giving Daniel a thumbs-up and winking. Riley followed Daniel to his house on her motorcycle.

As he drove, Daniel felt extremely nervous. Logan earlier had given him advice on how to ask Riley to be his girlfriend. Other than that, this wasn't staged. Daniel licked his lips nervously. Once at his apartment, he parked and waited for Riley. What if she turned him down? Or even worse suspected him playing her? Daniel couldn't live with himself.

After parking, Riley met Daniel by his car. She could tell he was thinking about something by the look on his face. They road the elevator up to his apartment.

Once inside his apartment, Daniel offered Riley a soda and helped take off her coat. They both sat down on the sofa. Daniel looked at her appearing more nervous. He was never good at asking girls out. This was Logan's specialty.

Daniel cleared his throat "Riley, I had a good time tonight on our date. I was wondering, could we keep dating? and would you like to be my girlfriend?" During those last words, Daniel felt himself shaking. He then looked at Riley . Not expecting what was going to hit him next.

Whatever Riley was expecting, it wasn't that. "It's really soon for the girlfriend talk, don't you think?" she sat for a minute, frowning, and then her frown turned into a scowl. "You and Logan set this up didn't you?" You thought it would be fun to play me on my first night back?!" she couldn't believe it.

Daniel's heart stopped. His worst fear had come true! "Riley, no I'm not playing you! I really like you, and this isn't a set up. Or staged! The only thing Logan did was offer me advice on how to ask you out. YOu know how terrible I am with girls and dating!" he swallowed hard. "I would never play you, ever!" Daniel then felt sick to his stomach. Maybe it was a bad mistake asking her out so soon he thought. Daniel felt like hitting hisself or doing something drastic.

"Ha, Ha, very funny", Riley said sarcastically. She ran a hand through her hair, grabbed her coat and then slammed the door on her way out. How could she have been so stupid? Of course this was a practical joke... just like when they were growing up. And she still fell for it, Riley felt the urge to hit her head against the elevator.

Daniel was so upset. How could this have gone totally wrong?! So much for asking out woman he thought. He felt terrible for asking her out. What was he thinking?! Daniel slumped on the couch. Now Riley wouldn't date him or talk to him again. Daniel stoo up wondering what to do. He could call his dad or Logan. Or he could go grab a drink or two. Daniel had been sober for a year now; but now he felt like starting back. He had nothing to live for, no girl, and his mom was missing and he wasn't going anywhere on this case. "Heck, I need a drink", said Daniel then he grabbed his keys and left.

As soon as her helmet was on, Riley sped off. Behind her was a drunk driver. Normally she would have noticed the swerving, but this time, she was too upset. He hit her rear tire and sent her flying. Her motorcycle landed across her leg, and she had a huge gash in her stomach. When the paramedics came, it didn't look too good.

You know what to do, send in reviews!


	6. In a Coma?

It was close to midnight when Daniel got home. He staggered to the door opening it with his keys. For some strange reason, he felt all shakey. Once inside, he staggered towards the couch and collapsed in it. The last thing he remembered was his heart beating really fast and feeling light headed.

The next day, logan had been trying nonstop to get in touch with Daniel and tell him about Riley. She was in a coma and it didn't look good. Around three that afternoon, he called Byers and Langly and the three of him met over there. "Daniel?" Byers shouted as he knocked on the door. They waited for about ten minutes and still no answer. Byers couldn't find his spare key, and Logan had left his , so Logan and Langly busted the door open. As soon as they saw Daniel passed out, Byers called 911.

Sometime that evening, Daniel came to. He found himself in the hospital with tubes stuck to him and a machine. He looked up to see his grandma checking him over and taking notes on her clipboard. "Where am I?" he croaked, in his dry, deep voice. Daniel wondered how he had gotten here. He then looked at his grandma who had rushed to his side.

"You're in Sacred Heart Hospital. It looks like someone put something in your drink. Your alcoholic drink. YOu know. The ones you are not supposed to be having". Dana Scully tapped her foot impatiently and glared at her grandson. Though she had the appearance of one of those nice old ladies you would expect to stay home and bake cookies, Scully was at work everyday and in excellent health. "You've been out for about three days. Your father has been worried sick so have Langly, Frohike, and your grandfather... and Logan caugh between stalking your room and Riley's room".

Daniel just yawned big and stretched. He could tell his grandmother was worried and kept fussing over him. "Riley? what is she doing here?" It was obvious Daniel hadn't heard the news about her accident. Once he heard, he'd be crushed. Daniel would tell everyone why he had been drinking once he figured out what was wrong with Riley. ANd why she had been brought here.

"Riley's been in a coma since before you were brought in. The night she got into town she was in an accident. A drunk driver hit her. It... doesn't look good". Scully gave Daniel a sympathetic look, knowing how much Riley meant to him. "Skinner came in. He's giving you both a leave of absence, with pay, for as long as it takes for the two of you to get better". Scully sighed gazing at her grandson.

Meanwhile, both Logan and Langly were in Riley's room. "It's my fault", moaned Logan with his head in his hands.

"No, you Nark, it's not". Though about 60, Langly was still a hippie, and a tech nerd. The guy's newspaper, The Lone Gunman, was gaining more and more credibility every year, and sales were up; however, Langly now owened his own computer company, Byers worked for the FCC again, and Frohike restored classic cars. The Gunmen had finally decided to slightly grow up. They were planning on leaving the paper to their children once they passed on.

"Riley's always been sensitive when it came to Daniel", added Renee Knight-Langly as she walked into the room. "You can't blame yourself, Logan. You were only trying to help...it's not like you're the drunk that hit her". At 46, Renee Knight was a best selling novelist. She was also former secret service and helping Fox Mulder with the search for his daughter. Tough as she was, she was barely holding it together. Langly got up and held her hand, both looking at their daughter motionless on the bed.

The couple left shortly to get some food, at Logan's insistancel neither had left the hospital since Riley was admitted. Logan slumped in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand. "Riles, you have to pull through this. It wasn't a prank. Daniel just went a little fast... It was my fault. I pushed him. He hesitated last time and then

you moved. Then again, you are back for good now. I think, and hope". He sighed and sank into the chair. "I don't know if you can even hear me".


End file.
